


Sparks Fly

by Solitori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Only for this fic, Self-Doubt, StaticMoth Week, Top Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori
Summary: Vox asks Valentino out on a date. No big deal right? It is when it's Vox's first date ever.This is for Day 1 of Staticmoth week, I know just how late I am.
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 29





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late, and I apologize. ;;
> 
> You can skip the smut scene if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, I've marked the beginning and end with a -
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The artist for the image in this fic is my good friend @Kaotikat9 on twitter! Please go check them out, their art is amazing!

He had said yes.  _ The Valentino  _ had said yes.

A week ago, Vox had approached Valentino, a nervous grin plastered over his face. “So…” He spoke suddenly, the pimp overlord jumping in surprise.

“Lucifer, Vox, don’t just come outta nowhere like that.” Valentino said, rubbing his face with his hand. He seemed to be in a good enough mood, so Vox decided there was no better time.

Rubbing the back on his neck awkwardly, he continued. “Sorry, but Val,” Vox swallowed, looking away from the demon in front of him. “What do you say to dinner? Next week? It’ll be my treat.”

The moth seemed to blink in surprise, having not expected that question. His stunned expression quickly transformed into a smirk, and he cooed at Vox. “Aw, baby, you wanna take little ol’ me on a date?” His upper left hand pressed against his chest in a touched motion. “Such a gentleman Vox, really.”

Vox stood there a moment, confused on what that meant. Was the moth pimp mocking him? Before he could continue his thoughts, Valentino leaned down and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

“Text me the details, cutie. I’ll be waiting.” He purred out and walked away, leaving Vox to stand alone in the silence, face flushed. He had a date.  _ He had a date. _

That week had passed slower than usual, with Vox planning out every miniscule detail and action. He got a new suit tailored, set reservations, and had texted Valentino the plans, receiving a confirmation that the moth demon would be there.

The day had come, with Vox excitedly getting himself cleaned and dressed for the date. Five hours beforehand however, he realized he had no gift for the other, and freaked out.

In a panicked frenzy, he had searched for the best florists, offering large sums for their quickest yet most elegant designs. Thankfully, the demons appeared to be relatively unoccupied, so Vox made appointments for each place, picking out the most fitting bouquet for Valentino.

With ten minutes to spare, he headed to the restaurant and confirmed his reservation, waiting at the table for the moth demon to show. Ten minutes passed, which turned into twenty, and then thirty.

The media overlord began to doubt that Valentino had been serious. He had already finished the water that the waiter had brought him, and he started to feel like an idiot. Why in the world would Valentino actually say yes? He was a pimp, for Lucifer’s sake, the hottest pimp in Hell that almost everyone wished to be with.

Shame and anger took over his mind for thinking he had a chance, but just as he began to get up to leave, Vox saw him.

Sauntering through the front entrance was Valentino himself, in the most gorgeous dress Vox had ever seen. The dress looked as though it had been custom made for the moth demon alone, fitted to every curve and edge of Valentino’s body. It was a rich crimson color, shimmering with the light of the chandelier.

Spotting Vox, the pimp smiled as he strutted his way over. “Voxxy, baby, so sorry I’m late. Had some issues with my attire, had to start from scratch.” Vox’s mouth was still open in awe, and he quickly shut it, trying to rub away the blush on his face.

“No worries Val, the night’s still young after all…” He trailed off, pulling out the bouquet of deep red roses complimented by baby’s breath and holding it out to the demon. 

“Here,” He murmured, a hesitant smile on his face. “They’re for you.”

Valentino blinked at the flowers, taking them. “You really are a gentleman, huh Voxxy?” His voice was like silk, placing the flowers down gently aside. “Quite a catch, any demon’d be lucky to have you.”

Stunned, Vox stared at the other. Lucky to have  _ him? _ “I’d say you have that backwards, Val. You’re truly the catch here.” He gestured to the moth overlord’s physique as if it was obvious.

Laughing at that, Valentino placed a hand on his hip. “You flatter me Voxxy. Shall we sit?” His gaze was fixed on the table where the flowers rested, ready to begin their date.

The question broke Vox out of the moment, realizing he hadn’t even offered a seat for the other demon. How rude of him. “Here, let me-” He grabbed the chair and pulled it out, gesturing with one hand for the other to sit.

“Voxxy baby, you’re such a charmer.” Valentino sat down and allowed the other to push his chair closer to the table. 

Vox’s face lit up at the new nickname the moth pimp had seemed to take up for him, trying to hide his embarrassment with a cough. “Anyways, I hope you like the place. It’s fairly new, so I’m not sure how great the food is, but…” His words came to a halt, self-conscious of his rambling.

He called the waiter over, the worker demon bringing the overlords more water and a glass of red wine each. They contemplated the menu’s items in silence, humming in approval at some of the dishes. The waiter came back and took their orders, scrambling away gracefully to get away from the two.

Hands gripped into fists against his thighs, Vox mentally went over hundreds of topics to bring up, none of them feeling right to him. He failed to notice the other demon’s gaze on him, the moth raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

“-ox, Vox.” Valentino’s voice registered finally, the TV overlord looking up at the other. He gave a questioning look, and the pimp trailed a gentle finger right under his screen. “Relax baby, I ain’t gonna bite.” He smiled wide, his sharp teeth sparkling teasingly. “You’re so tense, you nervous or something?”

Vox glanced away from the demon, sipping on his wine. “It’smyfirstdate.” He murmured into the glass, his words coming out muffled.

“Come again?” Valentino asked unabashedly, swirling his own glass of wine with one hand. His stare lingered on Vox, expecting the other to repeat himself.

Completely embarrassed at this point, Vox took a deep breath and stated clearly. “...It’s my first date.” The moth pimp almost dropped his glass at that, clearly in shock.

He put down the wine and pointed at the other, “Vox, babe, you’ve never been on a date? Like… ever?” Vox was beginning to regret even mentioning it, glaring down at his own glass.

“Yeah.” Vox muttered out, dreading where the rest of this conversation would lead. Just as the overlord of lust was about to respond, the waiter arrived with their meals, placing the dishes down in front of each respective overlord.

Instead of continuing, they began to eat their food, Vox refusing to look up from his gaze on the table. Valentino rolled his eyes and reached a hand forward, tilting the other’s screen towards him with a finger.

“There, now I have your attention,” He began, eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief. “You’re saying I’m your first? How sweet~” Valentino practically purred out, trailing his finger down to Vox’s chest and pulling away.

Vox swallowed, his face on fire from the implication. “Yeah, yeah whatever,” He chuckled, glancing away to avoid meeting at the pimp’s gaze. He was reassured by the fact that Valentino didn’t seem to mind his inexperience, rather finding it cute? He didn’t know how to feel about that.

They went back to eating, the embarrassing moment having passed. “By the way Val, you look absolutely stunning tonight.” Vox grinned, noting that the moth demon had adorned a small amount of makeup, the highlighter making his face glow.

  
  


“Not too bad yourself, Voxxy. That suit looks good on you, although,” He licks his lips. “I think I’d look better. 

It took Vox a moment to process what Valentino meant, and he felt his screen heat up again. “Would you now? Care to test that theory?” Smirking at the moth overlord, Vox placed his head in his hand.

Looking smug, Val took a swig of wine, almost emptying the glass. “Sounds good to me, baby.” His foot reached across to Vox’s, toying with the media overlord’s pant leg. 

Vox glanced down at the touch, raising an eyebrow at the playful nature of Valentino. “Did you want anything else, Val? The whole menu’s up for grabs.” He smiled, eager to please the pimp.

“I think I’m ready for dessert, actually.” Valentino winked, gesturing his head to the exit. Vox wasted no time throwing down a large wad of cash, taking hold of one of Val’s hands and pulling him toward the limo waiting right outside of the restaurant.

Along the way back to Vox’s place, Valentino made out sloppily with Vox’s screen, pulling the media demon onto his lap to get a better angle. The sounds in the limo were wet and full of desire, the two overlords desperate to gain more physical contact.

-

The limo arrived, and they barely made it inside, Vox falling on top of Val the moment they reached his bed. Slipping down the top of the dress, he felt up the man’s chest, playing with his nipples. “Fuck Val, you look so good.” He ground down onto Valentino’s crotch, feeling just how hard the demon was under his dress.

Valentino moaned out at the feeling, gripping his hands against the sheets. “Strip for me Voxxy, I wanna see all of you.” He practically purred, pushing his hips up to increase the contact against his crotch.

Vox complied, stripping off both his suit coat and his undershirt. He pulled off his shoes as well, shoving down his pants to expose his tight underwear. “Shit Val, you see what you do to me?” Vox groaned out, running a hand up Valentino’s exposed leg. 

Sliding his hand up to Val’s thigh, he reached the demon’s cock and palmed him through his panties. He smirked at the moth pimp, hoping to see his reaction.

“Ah, baby, don’t tease me~” His voice was still silky, yet small gasps interrupted each word. 

Taking that as his cue to continue, he moved to the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube he had stashed there, pushing Val’s dress up off of him. He gazed down at the moth overlord’s slender body, admiring his beauty. Fuck, he was  _ hot. _

Lathering a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers, he spread the pimp’s long legs and yanks down his panties, wasting no time in thrusting one finger inside of Val, and then two. He stretched them, his other hand moving down to stroke at Val’s cock once again.

Valentino moaned low, thrusting his hips against Vox’s hands. “Shit Voxxy, you sure know what you’re doing.” Vox shoved his fingers deeper at the comment, causing Val’s words to cut off with another moan.

After a minute or two of being stretched, Val spoke up. “Mm, I’m ready for the real deal, baby.” Grinning, Valentino pushed Vox’s hand away, opening his legs even more for the media overlord.

Pouring more lube onto his hand, Vox pulled down his own underwear and stroked his cock a few times, spreading the lube all over. Deeming himself ready, he positioned himself at Valentino’s entrance and slowly pushed in, stopping once he reached the hilt. “Shit, Val, so tight for me…” He hissed under his breath, giving a few small thrusts.

Valentino seemed to grow impatient with how slow Vox was going, and grumbled. “Harder Voxxy, I want it rough,” He pressed a kiss to the TV demon’s screen, moving his legs over Vox’s shoulders.

Vox blinked, and then smirked down at the moth demon. “Anything for you, dear.” He teased, and then rammed inside of Val, picking up a fast pace. Each thrust he tried to slam further, hoping to hit the pimp’s sweet spot.

Gasping out, Valentino gripped at Vox’s wrists. Bingo, he’d found it. Mercilessly he began rubbing against Val’s prostate with each thrust, his grip on the moth overlord’s hips so tight he began to leave scratches.

“Voxxy, more, please.” Valentino panted out, drooling at the rough treatment. Vox’s felt a coil of heat in his gut at the plea, moaning low. He pounded relentlessly, feeling himself get close.

“I’m gonna cum babe, are you close?” Vox hissed out, his eyes narrowing in pleasure. Valentino moaned loud, signaling he was almost at his peak as well.

Vox began to snap his hips flesh against the other’s, feeling Val tighten around him. All of a sudden, the moth pimp cried out, his legs trembling as he climaxed. The sensation of Valentino pulsating and clamping down onto his cock caused Vox to climax as well, moans filling the room as his thrusts turned erratic.

After Vox rode out his orgasm, he fell limp against the moth demon, breathlessly huffing a laugh. He pulled out, and gazed down at the overlord with adoration. “You look beautiful like that, Val.” Vox saw the pimp’s face brighten with a red hue. Was Valentino blushing? That was cute.

As if that moment had never happened, Val pushed himself up, smirking. “Voxxy, be a dear and get me something to clean up with, hm?” Vox did just that, grabbing two wet rags for them to scrub off the sweat and other fluids. 

Once he was done, Vox pulled on a pair of boxers and laid back on the bed, his eyes lingering on the demon next to him. “You gonna stay the night, Val?” Vox questioned genuinely, propping his head up on the pillow behind him.

Valentino chuckled, winking. “If you’ll have me, baby. I’d be a fool not to.” Val laid down in the bed, body a hair length away from Vox. 

He felt the urge to hold the pimp close, but forced himself to perish the thought. They weren’t even official yet, and who knew if Val even liked cuddling. Instead, he lowered himself under the covers and slipped a hand into the moth demon’s, eyelids sliding shut.

Val was quick to follow, their rough session tuckering the normally energetic pimp out quicker than usual. He held the TV overlord’s hand loosely, and drifted off.

-

Blinking his eyes open that morning, he shielded his face from the blinding sun. Vox sat up in the bed and looked to the spot next to him, finding that it was empty. In the place of the moth overlord was a small note placed delicately on the pillow, the indent of Val’s head still fresh.

Vox picked up the note and glanced it over. In hot pink pen, it read, “ _ Had fun last night Voxxy, call me. -Valentino XOXO. _ ” There was a lipstick mark left at the bottom, the vibrant red slightly smeared. 

He smirked to himself, pocketing the note. Looks like Vox had another date to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Vox is so fun to write, he's such a cute simp.
> 
> Writing the smut scene as someone who is acespec, I hope I did it justice ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
